hic and tooth chronicles dragon training
by Ferelga
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless go on a 2 month trip so Hiccup can become chief and marrey Astrid a few days after he leaves a strange boy arives, Hiccup soon returns changed forever, but what has this all got to do with a strange silver dragon, and why are the dragons of berk disappering one at a time never to be seen again. MIGHT contain a lemon there will be a major warning if it happenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of this but I don't need to put this in here anyway because I'm not breaking any copyright laws…

plz go to my page and vote about if i should continue this story

* * *

><p><strong>"This is Berk. It rains 9 months and hails the other 3, and the only thing that grows here is tough and tasteless. Even more so are the people that grow here. The only upside is the pets; while others have dogs, cats, and horses, we have dragons!"<strong>

"_That is what was going on 2 years ago. Soon I will marry Astrid, but I now have to leave for two months to become the village leader. I am supposed to survive in the forest on the other side of the island and live for two months then make my way back to the village.  
>Toothless is helping me in the area in which I found him, preparing me for the camp by helping me train and become stronger. He is coming with me to make sure that no bears or wolves attack me; and only if I can't defend myself. I can only ride him to get there.<br>The only time I can ride him back is if I need medical attention or the village is being attacked by other Vikings, but if I do, I can only talk to the elder and the elder is the only one that can talk to me for two months. Just like my father and his father, I will return. After that I will marry Astrid and leave for a month with our dragons to another island. After that we will come back and live a happy life."_

"Come on Toothless, let's go," said hiccup, closing his diary and jumping on Toothless' back. After getting ready to leave for 2 months, Hiccup made one last check and got ready to launch. "HICCUP!" a girl screams and tackles hiccup off Toothless and says, "I told you not to leave without telling me and your father!" Hiccup launches the girl off him and yells, "Astrid I told you that I would come to the village before I left! Yes, I have been training with Toothless, now let's get to the village. Jump on Toothless with me," as the two are launched into the air by Toothless, strong and important.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A strange smoke covers the small cove and a man twice as tall than any Viking and with three times the muscles like armor walks near the lake. "Is it time yet, friend?" A small chirp is herd and echoes through the cove. The man merely nods and walks away.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atthevillage,nearingdaybreak<strong>_

"Ok, Toothless, let's get going. It will be daybreak soon, so wake up, you useless reptile and lets go!" Hiccup yelled, so that his friend would wake up. "You aren't planning on leaving without giving a kiss to your bride to be, are you?" Astrid appears out of nowhere and Hiccup turns red and starts to stutter. "Ah, no, I was just about to, ah, come to your place and give it to you?" Hiccup looks at Astrid and sees that she is not buying it. "Thought you can get out of it by leaving early, didn't you? I told Toothless not to leave without you kissing me, you know. Toothless loves to torment you!" Astrid laughs as Toothless starts to get up like he was awake the whole time and Hiccup just stares. He looks like he really wants to hit Toothless on the nose, but he doesn't. "He does like to torment me every day. I think he thinks its funny. But really, Toothless, you should know I can't be here after sunrise. If I am, I can't be leader of the village, so we need to go NOW! Astrid I need to go I can't…"  
>"That's for forgetting and lying and that is for luck," Astrid said, as she punched him and kissed him as she does so many times before<p>

"Will you stop with those punches, they really do hurt apishly on the arm that you made me fall on, I need to leave now so GOODBYE" Hiccup jumps on Toothless and they leave in quite a rush, just as the sun starts to be seen over the horizon, and the pair disappears above the clouds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 month later<strong>_

"Finally 1month is up… just one more before I marry Astrid. I wonder how everyone's doing…" Hiccup looks towards the stars and sighs. _Whydothegodstormentus,Iwillneverknow_. Toothless just stares at his mate knowing he can't help him in any way but wishing he could help in some way.

"Toothless, tonight it's your turn to watch out for those wolves. See if they're around, and remember to wake me if you spot them buddy." He sighed. "We don't want to have the incident that happened last time, now do we?" Hiccup stares at Toothless and Toothless just looks at him with cat eyes trying to look sad and pitiful for himself. "Anyway, just be there to wake me. Good night Toothless, see you in the morning." Toothless grunts in agreement and starts his watch of the camp and surrounding area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Middle of the night at the camp<strong>_

"Toothless, what's up? Why did you wake me, buddy?" Hiccup is saying groggily, as Toothless growls into the forest. The fire is out now so Hiccup can not see what is out there. Luckily the full moon was not covered by clouds and was so full that Hiccup could see clearly that a wolf was back.

"We need to leave now, Toothless, quietly… I don't think it has seen me yet. I will see if I can slowly get quietly away without-" A howl interrupts him and several more run through the night air. Then some more in the distance can be heard, clear and sharp as the pealing of a bell. "RUN!" Hiccup starts to run as fast as he can with his new flick prostitute. As he runs he falls into a small area. He hits the ground with a sickening crack. Toothless screams and gets ready to protect Hiccup but the wolves are scared off by the scream. They turn and run away from the small cove-like area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the cove minutes later<strong>_

"Hiccup! Hiccup! _WHY_did you have to break so easily? If only I had saved his other leg, maybe he would still be alive..." Toothless starts trying to put Hiccup on his back, but he fails and lies next to Hiccup in sorrow. "It does not have to be this way he can live but you might not like it." The man from the small cove and a small black dragon sitting on his shoulder Toothless starts to growl. "_Getawayfrommymate!_" Toothless screams into his ears.

"No need to scream, dragoness. I can understand you perfectly, but I need to touch him to help him." Toothless just stares at the man and tries to understand. _'t?_ The man speaks quietly saying, "You want Hiccup to live, don't you?" Toothless nods. "Well then, I will make an agreement with you. I will save Hiccup, but in return, when you two die, you come to me and do whatever I tell you to help me with. Agreed?" Toothless nods again.

"I will tell you this: He will realize what has happened to him, and you will need to teach him certain things, because of what he is needed to do in the future." The man leans over and whispers something in Hiccup's ear, then says "Oh, and if you're wondering, my name is Thor." Toothless just stares at him with a look on his face saying, who?

Thor simply laughs.

* * *

><p>Toothless wonders where she heard that name from, but can't put it in to place. Toothless just watches; Thor turns up after looking at Hiccup for a long time and says, "Don't be alarmed, but I need to have a little bit of your blood so Hiccup can live. When I do take your blood, it will hurt like hell and you might become infected with his blood and it might kill you, are you ready?" Toothless just nods and prepares herself for what is to come.<p>

Thor turns to Hiccup and a blade appears out of nowhere. Toothless growls, but Thor continues. He cut Hiccup on the arm and put some of his own blood on the blade and then turned to Toothless.

"Don't struggle so I can do this easily and with as little pain as possible." Thor moves towards Toothless and cuts her on the same side of her front paws in almost the exact same place, and moves back to Hiccup. After gathering the blood of Toothless on the blade, Thor then drops the blood he has collected into Hiccup's mouth. He begins to clean the blade.

"Toothless, he will be healed, but he will be changed. I am sorry if this causes any problems at the village. Good bye… Oh, I will see you when you die, but I know that it will take around two or three thousand years before you do." Thor stands and begins to move to leave. Toothless looks at Thor as if he was a idiot "You know that we Night Furies live only 1,500 years, but 2000 years is bull. I know that after 1000 years our bones start to become brittle and humans, well, they simply don't live that long."

Thor laughs and the ground shakes. "No your bones will not become brittle. That is why I put some of my blood on the blade. When I cut you, you would have a little of my blood just like Hiccup now does. And just a warning, Hiccup is now not fully human. You two are connected so much that not even death can separate you from each other's thoughts. You will understand tomorrow, and the pain will start as soon as I leave. Don't fight it, otherwise it will kill both of you. Don't lick the wound either, it might stop what is to start the process. I must leave now, or I might be found out by the other gods. Goodbye."

Toothless now understands who it is and where she heard the name. She also realizes what the name means, and so Toothless now realized that she was in the presence of a god. Not just any god, THOR of all the gods. He saved Hiccup from the brink of death.

And now everything makes sense to the dumfounded dragon.

* * *

><p>Toothless watched as Thor disappeared into the fog that rolled in, but as soon as he left she felt a pain so great it made her scream in agony and cry. Well, that is, if dragons cry.<p>

So toothless rolled herself in to a ball and went to sleep, all the while feeling the pain, rippling through her nightmares, coming in waves so great, it was as if the world was being torn apart and she was in the middle of it.

_****The morning****_

Hiccup awoke early in quite a bit of pain that originated at his spine. Trying not to wake Toothless, he left the cove. Well at least he tried, but when he got up all he did was fall straight back down painfully, and he hissed at his predicament.

"What the… I hissed! I don't hiss!" This woke toothless and all he did was stare in astonishment. Hiccup, on the other hand, had found out why he fell and he looked at his skin. Around his amputated leg there was no metal foot on it anymore, but there were three rows of heavy pitch black scales where his faux (fake) leg had been. Then he found out why his back hurt. Out of his back sprouted two pitch black wings that were equivalent to his body height and half of his body weight. After finding out that he could fold his wings back in, he realized that Toothless was staring at him.

"YOU did this, you useless reptile?" When Hiccup talked to her it sounded like grunts and chirps but she knew what he was saying. Hiccup thinks: _Whatdidhedotome?_ "I didn't do anything!" Toothless says, hurt that he would think such a thing.  
>"Yes you did! Wait, how in the name of hell… I can understand you!" Hiccup says, surprised and a little bit creeped out.<p>

"HICCUP! Say what? Wait, you can finally understand me? Now… let's just calm down… actually I have something on my mind before we calm down just yet… I am a f****** girl, not a boy, so get that through your damn thick as metal plate armor skull!" Toothless whines, Hiccup and Toothless start to take deep breaths and calm down. Hiccup looks at himself and then remembers what happened last night.

Hiccup looks at toothless "How did I survive? I died! I broke my neck! I know that if you break your neck you die, so how?" Hiccup realized that his body was changing and that he knew what he was turning in to. "Toothless, what happened when I was knocked out? Tell me!"

So Toothless told Hiccup about Thor, but she refused to tell what he had said and what he did specifically, even when Hiccup begged for answers. Toothless would not give away anything about what happened that night.

So then Hiccup, asking Toothless not to follow, tried to leave once more. That is, of course, falling over around thirty or forty times before getting the hang of it and hopping and crawling away from the cove to be by himself. When he was gone, Toothless grinned.

"Finally I get to have a mate, but will Hiccup accept me? I will have to wait until he has finished changing. Wait, what? How do I know that he has not finished changing? Oh great. Now Thor is messing with my head and I don't know if I really love Hiccup or not!."

"Toothless." The voice of Thor filled Toothless' head, and filled her with sorrow.

"I am not playing with your mind, but the reason you know that Hiccup has not finished transforming yet is because... You are connected to him telepathically, subconsciously, and later on you might be able to hear his thoughts. I leave you to teach him, but you'd better get going to him, and soon. He will be in much pain soon. Hurry


	2. new of my return

hay everyone its been awhile has it not i am very very very ect ect sorry for not posting for sooooooooo long i had an idea for a story that is turning out to be really good even got a publisher to have a look at and he said if i was to finish it off fully and edit and fleash it out he would publish it becuase he believes it would sell so right now i in heaven so that is the reason why i have not posted in god knows how long (cant bee stuffed cheeking)  
>ok a few notes on the next few chapters<p>

1. i might bump this story to M rated asked a friend and he agreed to right a sex seen not going to say with who and no its not what you will expect i hope (looks over to a man at a desk with a stack of papper and a pen with a sinsister grinn on his face) i really hope (shiver)( hes nuts)  
>2.i will start to continue this through the holiday season i hope and with any luck might get a 10 chapters in yippey<p>

3. i need some tips personaly on what i should aim to do after a few chapters as well so if you review i might ask for your help if its good

4.i will be useing a spell cheek this time around and i might tweek the first chapters so there less fail

and fianly i would like to thank all those who posted reveiws so far the six who did gave me a good out look and from them apparently i was good at writing so wth i will continue this also i will post a chapter in a fewhours so be patient please i had some problems


	3. Chapter 2

Just so you all know I don't care what the first chapter said about hiccups body now but his leg is a night fury's and he has wings with a small tail I will adjust accordingly later sorry for spelling and grammar please if you see spelling mistake tell me so I can fix accordingly

and a final note if your going to leave a bad review then please dont do it as a guest login and tell me so i can talk to you so i can know what i need to change not some random statement and also to the guess who said I have not read a word of this other than summery And You Have crap grammar! if i knew who you were i would be loging a complant you dont judge a book by its cover i read a book that was called the art of sex and it had nothing to do with sex so please dont i repeat dont do it its very offencive and i find it rude that you read only the summery and make big asumtions that i have crap grammer i do but thats not the point next time read then make the statement then i am happy cause i know its not some half baked message.

* * *

><p>Back with Hiccup<p>

"Why would Thor save me is it because of Toothless is he, no she lying to me?" He sat down on a downed tree thinking to himself 'why would Thor save me the god of thunder the son of Odin and one of the top gods of Asguard.' Hiccup sat thinking before putting his hands on his head leaning down and groaning, "what is with the head ach." Hiccup fell off the log still groaning, but in pain now. Hiccup looked at his arm "mm-my- aarrrmmmm!" his arm was growing scales black scales with a hint of red in bright sunlight, Hiccup hears Toothless roar close by "HEAR! Hear." Hiccup yells before passing out again due to pain all over his body.

Toothless POV

I ran in the direction he left trying to find him I needed to find him before anything bad happened "HICCUP HICCUP WERE ARE YOU!" I still could not find him I screamed in frustration before looking around 'why is everything spinning, and w-w-w—hy dose my head hurt so' Toothless it the ground hard face first and fainting. 'Why me why dose it always happen to me' was the last thing toothless thought before drifting off.

* * *

><p>THE VILLAGE WITH ASTRID<p>

"WHY THE FUCKING BIG HEADED RUT EATING SNOUTLOUT!" Astrid was beyond pissed and even beyond that she was ready to kill him, Snoutlout stood behind his dragon trying to hide, Hookfang(is that right?) was not helping by trying to hide behind Snoutlout. "ARE YOU A THICK OR WHAT HICCUP IS WHO I AM MARRING SO GET OVER IT AND NEXT TIME YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN DON'T THINK I WONT KILL YOU"

"I don't be angry Astrid I was only being friendly

"FRIENDLY YOU CALL HITING MY ARSE AND SAYING WHATS UP HOT STUFF **FRIENDLY!"** Gobber watched out side the old dragon ring smiling

"Good thing I aint in his shoes hehehe,"

"GOBBER THERE YOU AREGET DOWN HEAR WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SADDLE" Astrid already on the move out the ring towards him ready to rip into him

"And there's my que to leave running like hell, BONY HELP!"(Using Bony for Gobbers Bonenapper dragon for now I don't know what its real name is)

Gobbers Bonenapper quickly came and grabbed Gobber "you will never take me alive!" screamed Gobber as he flew off.

"I WILL GET YOU GOBBER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Astrid turned to see Snoutlout trying to escape from her

"OH NO YOU DON'T I STILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Astrid ran after Snoutlout as began to bolt Stoick watched from afar watching as Astrid tore through the town

"We really need Hiccup to shut up that big mouth of her," Stoick said absent-mindedly

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BIG MOUTH AND FAT ARSE!" Astrid was on a beeline for Stoick with the look that could no did scare most of the dragons away from the village

"Odin no all gods please of Asguard help me and if possible please save my soul from her" Stoick said quietly to himself and began running for his life with a verry pissed Astrid hot on his heals

"PRAYING TO THE GODS WON'T SAVE YOU FROM ME HAHAHAHAHAHA NOW COME HEAR SO I CAN STICK THIS AXE IN YOUR STOMACK!" the gods looked down on this after Stoick's plead for help as soon as they saw what was going on they all said together "your on your own with her." Thor was worried 'I think it's a blessing that Hiccups on her good side."

* * *

><p>Back with Hiccup<p>

Hiccup was only just waking up still a little groggy from the pain tries to move this sends pain down his body like he's trying to move a bone where its not meant to go that way his eyes widen quickly open and look out the world is much clearer now and more focused and bright, he blinks a few time. 'What is going on' Hiccup thinks

"Your finally awake Hiccup.. I don't know how to tell you this so I will put it bluntly you're a night fury." Toothless head suddenly pops into view in front of Hiccup. "Hiccup? Hiiiccccuuuupppp" Toothless still looking at Hiccup is astonished, Hiccup fainted with his eyes open "the must be an achievement somewhere in a book somewhere for that" it takes a few minites of waiting before a shout comes from Hiccups body as it jumps in the air "IAM A WHAT!" Hiccup starts to walk on all fours like its natural "so you're saying now because I am a dragon I have to relearn how to talk how to walk,"

"Hiccup"

"How to eat what to,"

"Hiccup"

"Eat and how to sleep any,"

"HICCUP!" Toothless screams

"Yes what" Hiccup turns and looks at her

"Have you noticed you have been walking around feeding dragons learning about dragons for the last two years and also you just started walking and talking on your own?" Toothless eyes said it all though 'you're an idiot'

"Umm no I was wait but how I just"

"Hiccup don't ask how but I am guessing that when I got your blood and you got mine we shared certain memories so you can walk without thinking" the one thing Hiccup was not ready for toothless talking technical at all or even talking

"Toothless do you know a way to walk to the village?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Show me NOW!"

* * *

><p>So what did you think good bad to short badly worded tell me please<p>

Ferelga signing off


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again I will be posting hot off the press after going through it at least once so please excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar, I have bumped the rating up to T because from now on the story might have some swear words and violence that wont be pretty if all goes well (3k later of shit I stuffed it up 3k words ago), I have to get at least two decent chapter out before January also I am looking for an oc I can use has to be evil and has to be an adult dragon or human send me a pm if you have an oc or I will have to use Blane my own dragon (looks over to him sleeping) he quiet now but I don't know how long it will last. Anyway on with the story

"Where is Blane! He ate my pants again!"

"umm shit run now and get on with the story before she"

"there you are"

"shit" _  
>(this Is a few days later in the cove)<p>

It was sunset Astrid was in the cove, crying.

(Yes crying she's at that time of her life girls and boys, we all know what that is like)

"What is wrong with me nearly killed my soon to be step father then my dragon and then I come hear and start crying" she was on a stone the one she sat on the day she first met toothless her hair was a mess and her shirt had blood on it. A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Astrid it was not your fault it was just your body getting ready for Hiccup" Astrid turned to see a boy named Daniel, he washed up to shore days after Hiccup left, he was washed up in black pants and a shirt that was also black with a dragon hide jacket made out of a dragon scales but no one know what dragon it came from, Astrid was kind enough to lead him the spare room in the house that was now hers and Hiccup's when he got back, the house was on the outer edge of the village right next to a cliff perfect for lazy take offs. The house had three levels the first for the dragons the next had a basic living area and a spare bedroom and the top had a nice bedroom for Hiccup and Astrid, all thanks to Stoic for getting it built in a few days after getting most of the village to help the day the house finished Daniel arrived he was strange like Hiccup but still when he went to Gobber he asked for the strangest of things for Gobber to help build even Astrid who just got the hang of what Hiccup was talking about.

"But it was I attacked Stoic…." She stopped mid sentence "Toothless?" Daniel turned around almost like a scared mouse turns to run for its life.

"So this is him? The legendary Toothless a pleasure to…." Daniel said as he walked towards toothless as she growled and only stopped as he heard another growl Daniel turned and looked up. "Another night furry? You said there was only one that you ohfff" toothless pushed Daniel on his back and put his paw on him and went to bite his head off while his was looking at Astrid and talking to her.

"TOOTHLESS DON'T YOU DARE EAT HIS HEAD!" Astrid screamed and threw her axe at toothless missing of course but it got Toothless's attention when Daniel looked at Astrid she was still looking away from them both her arm still at the moment when she released her axe

"YOU DID THAT WITHOUT LOOKING!" screamed Daniel he was in panic mode as many of the villagers called it the first day he awoke to he site of Stormfly's face as soon as he realized he was looking at a dragons head up close and personal he screamed as soon as he did the entire village knew that he woke up as he came flying out the door and slammed it shut only to scream again and faint it soon became the most funny thing that could do it even turned into a game who can turn Daniel to Panic mode the quickest.

Astrid turned and looked at him "_you got a problem with that_" Astrid said while looking at him her eyes saying please say yes but he know better her mouth was smiling so her knew saying yes would mean pain lots and lots of pain "no I have no problem with that" he said while getting out of toothless grip and behind him in a flash trying to hide. Astrid turned back around and sighed before getting up and walking towards her axe she pulled it out from the wall with ease before looking at its edge and sighing and putting it away "another six hours wasted for this axe" she walked up to toothless and patted her head then screeched under her head as the night furry landed with a thud purring in pleasure Daniels eyes went as big as diner plates. Astrid ignored Daniel, as he was stunned and completely out of it and decided to look at Toothless, 'he wore not saddle and had a few little marks in his scales meaning he had not been polished in a while, more than a month she guessed, and both four his tail fins were back and perfectly fine and… wait four he only has oh Odin' Astrid quickly grabed Daniel and ran a few meters away from the night furry before pulling out her weapon she whispered to Daniel with brought him out of shock "That is not toothless its another night furry a new one." Daniel looked at the night furry and then at Astrid

"What? That not Toothless?" Daniel asked he stepped back as the night fury got up and looked at Astrid and started to draw something in the dirt in front of him "what's it do"

"shhhh" Astrid said making Daniel shut up the night fury finished and made an arrow pointing towards him before moving away, Astrid moved up to looked keeping her eyes on the night fury and her axe drawn her axe lowered a bit as she read something Daniel didn't know what then she asked something "the game?" the night fury looked and made a point of looking over at the pond "where first hug" the dragon showed his teeth then made them disappear before motioning to his back "first make out" the night fury pointed to a rock beside her as soon as he did Astrid dropped her axe and ran to the dragon and hugged him

"Astrid what the hell in hellhimegates is going on?" Daniel asked completely puzzled at Astrid's reactions

"Daniel meet Hiccup, Hiccup meet Daniel he washed up to shore a few days after you left" Astrid explained.

"I thought he was a Viking?" Daniel made a face indicating he thought she was crazy

"Only Toothless or Hiccup could answer those questions because there the only ones who knew so it has to be him" Astrid said like it was self explanatory "I have to tell Stoic he will be" that was as far as she got as she was knocked out by another dragon jumping and hitting her in the back.

Another chapter done now I need review to short needs to make more sense is the spelling and grammar good enough tell me so I can fix it


	5. Chapter 4

Hay every body this will be the last chapter in a long while just got word that a publishers is interested in a book I am writing so he's paid for a flight over east so I can meet him its awesome my book my be published some day

But on with the story

Also Blane makes her first appearance now

All ownership other than Daniel and Blane belong to who ever owns them

-(-this is a line)-

(Daniel pov)

Astrid was out cold on the ground Toothless top of her and growling at the other night Fury 'Hiccup but he's human so how is he a dragon' I try to move out of sight but steep on a twig witch of course Toothless hears and turns growls and charges at me "oh shit" I jump as Toothless collides into the ground where I was once standing and where do I land only a few meters from the other dragon I came down on my legs and as I do I scream in pain as a crack is heard by everyone In the cove I had just broken my leg were I don't know but it hurts I open my eyes to see the other dragon with a toothy smile coming towards me slowly, I use my arms to drag myself away "stay please don't come any closer" the dragon kept getting closer and closer till I closed my eyes and screamed "DON"T EAT ME!"

"Why would I that would make me a cannibal come on we need to get you back to the village" I open my eyes to see a black as night man in front of me wearing a green vest and a brown pair of shorts with his hand stretched out I faint shortly after realising this.

(a few hours later)-

I wake up screaming "DON'T EAT ME" I hear a chuckle

"Why would I eat you Daniel? Your all skin and bone" I look around and I can see I am in Astrid and Hiccups house the voice I did not recognise I look around and see Toothless sitting there watching me from the dark corner his eyes are the only thing I can see what I didn't expect to see was a man standing at the door with a tail and big ears going back and the only thing I can do Is stair "Daniel right? My name is Hiccup, the dragon over there she Toothless, sorry about earlier I was still getting used to that ability and as for the appearance well I am now part dragon due to something Toothless did for me I cracked my back and well she healed it somehow."

All I could do is watch as he walked towards me was stare "HICCUP!"

"Oh shit I was never hear" I watch as Hiccup jumps out the window and starts to run, I pretend to be asleep and Toothless with his eyes closed Astrid runs in and is about to scream again but stops and sees me asleep and quietly walks out and runs out side to start screaming again.

I get up and look at Toothless I chuckle "good luck to him losing that crazy woman."

(RANDOM FILL?)-

'all this waiting is getting to me when is he coming back and why do I have to wait' a silver dragon waited underneath a lage bush dead still it's wings had three claws on them and it's eyes were blood red no sense of remorse or forgiveness in them, its back was covered in large scales as big as a torso and a rig on it's back, it was small for a dragon and only had two legs like a Nadder. The dragon was all sliver bar his eyes and his left claw witch had black talons instead of sliver, there were scares all over the dragon for it had had many battles in the sky with other dragons but the look that made it stand out was its tail the scales on the tail curled round instead of going straight and at the end was a tail fin that was open and very sharp.

'Why did you make me wait again'?

"Don't worry I think this will be more quickly to explain than I thought"

-this is a line-

so what do you think also there is still one place left as an oc a dragon or human chose your pick

I am out

BLANE STOP LICKING ME!

But its fun

We have guest after they leave you may lick

(RUN)


	6. Update

Hello alli have some good news and bad news

paths good news is that I will be continuse this sstory the bad news is that I don't know when and more bad news to the underage this will be turninto a M rated a friends has asked if they could help I said yes we made a few ideas and really this couldn't continue without them it's just to dame hard not to any

way

i might write a T version later if people ask if not I won't anyway tell me what do you want to happen I have ideas but I want yours


	7. Again sorry

Hay all I am putting this story on hold for now and continue with TLOHC (the legends of hiccups children) so till I have either finished the story or I get into this one again its on hold

I will be rewriting this also over that time to make more sense and actually have a decent idea were it is going.


End file.
